


My Friends, Forgive Me

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Erica and Mim are gone, and Steph barely speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends, Forgive Me

She says nothing now, the way she used to speak, the way she would smile to be listened to, has faded and her eyes fill with endless tears. Her eyes used to sparkle like the ice in sunlight, all sparkle is gone now. She is speechless. 

Her friends at the WI worry, but she cannot speak on why she is so quiet. She had two good friends at the WI, and she has lost them both. Her eyes water when she does speak, speaking only their names when asked why she won’t come to meetings and talk anymore. 

“I… cannot stand being without them.”

The honesty of the words hurts and she speaks softly. 

“I miss them.”


End file.
